The invention is based on an apparatus for controlling recirculated quantities of exhaust gas as generally defined hereinafter. An apparatus for controlling recirculated quantities of exhaust gas is already known (U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,777), in which the control pressure is formed with the aid of a magnetic valve that controls communication with the ambient air, so that the control pressure of a pneumatically actuated exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) valve is varied, thereby controlling the magnitude of the recirculated exhaust gas quantity. This has the disadvantage, however that if the opening cross section of the magnetic valve remains unchanged, the pressure prevailing in the work chamber of the pneumatic control element of the EGR valve varies when there is a change in the difference between atmospheric pressure and the pressure in the intake tube downstream of the throttle valve, resulting in undesirable changes in the exhaust gas recirculation rate.